Unisex
by angelic-amber-2008
Summary: Unisex pulls the idea of sex in a bathroom.Tommy and Jude are on a date where Jude has a special plan....She takes him to the bathroom in a five star restaurant and there stands Jamie.What will happen?Who knooowsssss.


**Unisex**

"To us!" Jude smiled as she looked up at her boyfriend of several months.

"To us!" Tommy smiled at her. "You look so beautiful girl..."

Jude smiled at him "Thanks sweetie you don't look so bad yourself..."

Jude looked around at the crowd of people in the restaraunt and she looked into Tommy's eyes.

She gave him a mistevious smirk as she let out a hot sigh.

Tommy looked at her and leaned in over the table.

"Girl what are you thinking?"

Ever since they got together and went to asia Jude had been a freak, She enjoyed the thrill of public sex with Tommy, them both being superstars they still have yet to be caught. She licked her lips as her foot slipped out of her stilletto heel heading towards his pants. She leaned in closer over the table and whispered in his ear.

"I want you to do me here..." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek as she backed away from him as her toes unbuttoned his jeans and slid her toes down his pants.

Tommy stiffled a moan as she wrapped her toes around his member.

"Girl...you're you're killing me..."

She continued to stroke his member with her toes. He let out a slight moan as she let out a wicked smile. She leaned over the table again pushing her manicured toes tighter around him. She massaged faster and whispered in his ear in a throaty sexy voice.

"Meet me in the bathroom be ready to accept anything..."

She shoved her foot one more time as she felt him release through the restriction of his underwear.

Tommy now out of breathe and halfway out of his mind let out a quiet "okay" as he recovered from the first stunt of the night.

Jude strolled away from the table a smile played upon her face.

She swayed her hips making sure he was starring at her.

Tommy felt himself growing harder again.

"That woman will be the death of me..."

She strolled into the one giant bathroom the restaraunt had.

"Geez this bathroom echo's" She said listening to her footsteps bounce off the marble walls.

A familliar touch wrapped her in an embrace.

"Ah Jamie how are you doing today?"

She giggled at her plan and the sudden touch of Jamie's lips on her skin again.

"Doing good now that you're in my arms..."

He kissed up and down her exposed colloar bone.

Jude shuddered and giggled under his touch.

"Mmm bad boy you're supposed to wait till tommy comes in..."

She let out a moan as he moved his hands around her body and over the top of her dress kneeding her breasts.

"Mmm Jamie...I told you...we can't start the party yet..."

Jamie sighed and let go of her.

"Why exactly did you have this plan...and how did you get him to agree he already has you..."

Jude turned around to face him and laughed nervously.

"H e hasn't yet...but...he's Tommy...I'm sure he'll agree..."

She smiled at him and kissed him lightly.

"I always get what I want..."

Jamie kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her.

"You sure do...you convinced me to go through with this..."

He took a look at her and sighed. She may love him but she would never love him as much as she did Tommy. He had come to accept that but he never stopped loving her if she said jump off a bridge he's probably do it just to prove he loved her that much.

Jude smiled at him. "Wonder what's taking him so long?"

Jamie flinched a bit with her sudden need for him again.

"You certainly do hace me whipped" he mumbled under his breathe.

Tommy finally got up from the table after he found a way to hide the buldge from his pants.

He made it tothe door of the unisex bathroom and turned the knob.

When he opened the door he witnessed Jude and Jamie standing close together.

"WHAT THE?!"

Jude turned her head towards Tommy and hugged him.

"Finally you're in here..."

Tommy looked at Jude like she was insane.

"What were you doing and why is HE here I thought we were going to have "fun"..."

Jude sighed and looked him up in the eyes.

"Baby you know how much I love to walk on the wild side..."

She smiled as she grabbed him by the tie and yanked him along, then grabbing Jamie's tie she put the two face to face.

"I want you two...with me...and with each other..."

The two looked at each other grossed out by that thought.

"I...I don't know...Jude...you didn't say anything about having to..."

Tommy looked at them both then looked at Jude's face again it was a mixture of seduction and poutiness.

"Okay...fine I will do it..." Tommy said looking down and looking at Jamie.

Jamie looked at them both. "Fine...I will..."

"Good...then...you two...strip!"

She smiled at them.

They looked around at her then looked at each other.

"Actually Jude...you strip..."

Jude laughed nervously.

"Uh...guys..."

She laughed nervously as the guys started to kiss her all over.

Tommy looked at Jude and she looked excited yet clammed up.

"Jude...let us take control..."

She let out a sigh and let go.

They both moved up to her shoulders and removed her straps by biting them and bringing them down exposing her breasts.

They moved down to her breasts simultaineously and sucked and bit them.

Jude let out a huge moan as she was already on the brink of an orgasm how is she going to take this all night?

"Oh my god guys...you are...Amazing..."

She moaned more as the guys pushed her dress down completely.

They kissed down her and their eyes fell on her thong.

"Right Tommy you work on her center I'll be elsewhere..."

Tommy nodded and peeled her stained wet panties as Jamie kissed and stroked around her thighs.

Tommy started to lick her overflowing juices as she moaned more.

"Well Andrews I think you should have some too..."

Tommy moved out of the way and started kissing down her leg teasingly causing her to produce more fluids.

Jamie licked her and she moaned as she was now flooding.

"Oh god you two I'm so clo-"

Then there were footsteps heard outside and a hand on the doornob.

"FUCK!"

All three looked at the moving door horrified.

The two boys quickly picked her up and walked into a stall sitting on the various places of the toilet.

The person opens the door heads near the stall where they all were huddled together feet off the ground.

"Hello is anybody in there?"

A woman's voice resounds.

"Shit that's my date...She said she was headed home..."

Jude looked at Jamie with "the look"

The whole time Tommy is fingering Jude making her whimper from his slow stroking.

"Um...Yes I...I...I...am..am Please don't uh come near the stall stinking it up and such..."

Jude said as she tried to hold in the laughter and eroticism of the moment with the two men curled on her.

"Alright...I know how that is I'll just wash up here for a second and be on my way..."

"Okay thanks..."

The woman left the bathroom as Jude curled down.

"Your date?...Say what?!"

Jamie looked flustered.

"Well...I didn't know we were going to do it tonight...and besides it was my first date with her.."

He sighed and hopped off of the top of the tolet and unlocking the door.

"Let's just...do this..." They all said with a sigh of sexual frustration.

The boys looked Jude's form up and down and that was enough to end it they were sold on her again.

"Lie down" Tommy barked out in a demanding tone.

Jamie pulled out scarves and tied her together so she couldn't stop them.

"Yes sirs..." Jude layed down on the marble floor being turned on even more by both their sudden agression.

"Now Jude...you said that if we were together it would turn you on so much?"

Jude nodded. "It would make me cum just by watching you..."

She smiled as they both said "fine then.."

Jamie walked over to Tommy.

"You know...you were kinda cute back in the day...and you keep her happy...so...uh-"

Tommy cut him off with a kiss.

Jude was easily aroused by the sight and the torture only continued because she couldn't relieve herself.

They broke away and Jamie looked at him stunned.

"You're not so bad yourself Andrews..."

He smiled at Jamie and started undoing his tie.

"and you Quincy...you're a good kisser...I think I might like this..."

Jamie began unbutoning Tommy's Shirt but he smacked him away.

"There's one thing you need to know Andrews...I like it rough.."

Jamie moaned as tommy ripped his shirt off.

"Good cause I like it rough too"

Jude at the sight of their foreplay felt like she was going to explode from anticipation already.

Tommy placed open mouthed kisses along Jamies collar bone and chest, he bit down every so often causing Jamie to moan louder.

"Shh bad boys don't get their reward" Tommy said cockily as he stopped nipping at Jamie.

Jamie looked down at Tommy and his eyes were clouded over with pure lust.

He slammed Tommy against the wall and forced his shirt off buttons flying everywhere.

"Don't be a tease please" He whispered into Tommy's ear as he kissed the sensitive spot behind his ear and neck.

Tommy let out a moan trying to fight it back.

"Now who's being a bad boy?" Jamie smirked and felt his buldge through hid pants.

"Seems you're all hot and bothered maybe I should help..."

Jude looked over at them again surpressing a moan at how wet she was.

She began to rock back and fourth as much as she could against the grainy marble to relieve the pressure.

Jamie slowly started to unbutton tommys pants making sure to cause friction against tommy's erection.

Tommy howled at hoe slow Jamie was going, He bit down on Jamie's neck as he let out a small yelp.

"You tease you pay..." Tommy growled in his ear ferociously.

"but it's such a good price to pay..." Jamie cooed out as he reached for Tommy's lips with his own in a hot kiss.

Jamie licked at his lips asking for entrance but Tommy was stubbourn.

At the moment Jamie ripped off tommys pants an dboxers and grabbed his shaft causing tommy to groan.

Jamie took that as a chance and slipped his tongue in as he stroked.

Tommy moaned as he darted his tongue with jamie's.

Jamie continued to stroke tommy as he felt his juices started to flow on his hand.

Jamie bit down on Tommys bottom lip as he pulled one last time sending tommy over the edge all over Jamie's pants.

Tommy looked down.

"Ooops...guess we'll just have to take that off now won't we..."

Tommy grinned misteviously as he kissed his way down to Jamie's waist line.

He slowly unbuckled Jamie's bet and tied Jamie's hands together.

"Just so you can't interfere with my party..."

He smiled up at him as she slowly shimmied His pants down.

Jamie moaned as Tommy kissed down to his boxer top again and started to pull it down slowly with his teeth.

Jude looked over again moaning and longing to touch herself.

Tommy realesed Jamie's members from its confines and teased him by scraping his teeth against him.

Jamie moaned as Tommy took him into his mouth treating him like a lollipop.

Tommy licked his tip causing Jamie to convulse with pleasure.

Tommy took al of Jamie in his mouth hollowing his cheeks and tweaking at his balls.

Jamie tried to break free on the belt to wrap his fingers in tommys hair but it was useless, he thrusts his hips forward.

Tommy could feel Jamie close to climax as he felt his warm liquids in his mouth.

Tommy lightly bit down causing Jamie to scream his name.

Tommy licked him off and came back up to Jamie unbuckling him and kissing him.

Jamie moaned at the mixture of his taste and Tommys mouth.

Tommy kissed down Jamie again and asked playfully yet still sexy.

"Are you the hot dog or the bun?"

"I'm the bun baby..."

Jamie whispered into his ear as he groped tommy's ass bringing him closer forcing Tommy's rock hard on his stomache.

He continued squeezing hard as he continued his line.

"So you better get to fucking my brains out..."

Jamie rocked up and down moving Tommy's eriction up and down his taught stomache.

Tommy groaned in ecstasy as Jamie nibbled at his ear.

"Fuck me hard Q..."

Tommy slammed Jamie against the sinks turning him around in the process.

Tommy leaned over Jamie's back his swell rubbing slighty as he whispered in his ear.

"You better hold on tight I'm gonna fuck your brains out.."

Jamie let out a groan as Tommy possesively bit down his back on his way back up.

Tommy stood up and got behind him as Jamie grabbed the sink.

Tommy slammed into him without warning.

Jude looked over and orgasmed just from the sight.

"Damn you two are hot!"

She groaned out as she got wet again.

Jamie let out a groan of both pain and pleasure.

"Oh Tommy...you're so big..."

Tommy continued his pumping and groaned as her grabbed Jamie's hip slamming into him.

"TOMMY TOMMY OH MY GOD!"

Tommy bent over increasing the pressure of the pump as he kissed Jamie's back nibbling on it.

Jamie let out another groan as he screamed.

"OH TOMMY I'M SO FUCKING CLOSE HARDER FASTER!!"

Tommy stopped pumping as he felt himself about to cum aswell.

"What did you do that for?"  
"I want to kiss you while you orgasm"

He flashed his million dollar smile at Jamie and started pumping again as he kissed him.

Jamie kissed back ferousciously digging his nails into Tommy's back.

He hopped on the counter and laid down with tommy still pumping as his own penis rubbed against tommy's pulsating body.

Jamie raked nailmarks into tommy's back as they both orgasmed together.

They continued kissing for a minute then broke away exausted.

Tommy laid his head on Jamie.

"You're a nice fuck..."

They both laughed and kissed again looking towards Jude who was by this time fully swollen and trying to relieve herself.

"I think it is time we played with her..."

Tommy said smirking.

"Yeah think we've teased her enough..."

Jamie said smiling.

Tommy pulled out of Jamie and slowly walked towards her.

"Hows my fav girl doing?"

Jude let out a moan.

"I seem to have a lil problem..."

Tommy smirked down at her.

"I think we can handle that for you..."

Jamie hopped off the the sink and walked towards jude.

"We can..."

Tommy and Jamie leaned down both kissing Jude at the same time.

Jude moaned as they both took a finger and rubbed her ferociously.

Jude released on them immediately.

"One of you...just fuck me now..."

She screamed out as she panted.

Tommy positioned at her center as he put a condom on.

Jamie untied Jude and she grabbedf him as Tommy slammed into her.

Jude let out a moan on Jamie's member as she licked and stroked.

Tommy continied banging into her grabbing her by the hips to bring her closer.

Jamie moaned as he ran his hands over her breast kneeding them as they bounced in and off her hand.

As Jude became closer to climax she stroked Jamie more ferousiosly nipping and sucking at his tip.

Tommy put a finger against her clit as Jude moaned at all the touching.

She pulled on Jamie's balls as Tommy slammed into her one last time.

They all exploded at the same time.

Jamie Withdrew from Jude's mouth and collapsed on the floor near her head.

"Damn woman...you're a vaccum..."

Jude Giggled and looked at Tommy as he bent over and kissed his way up her.

"So super lover...how was it..."

He smiled at her and looked over to Jamie.

"Amazing..."

He pulled out of her and they all got dressed.

After cleaning the bathroom up from their escapades Jude looked around.

She held them both close to her.

"We should def do this more often..."

They both nodded in agreement as they unlocked the door and all walked arm in arm

**END!**


End file.
